jayafandomcom-20200213-history
Jaya
Jaya is a female Earth Kingdom citizen who was born in the city of Omashu. She lived the first 16 years of her life not knowing her true identity as the Avatar. She was specially trained in earthbending, courtesy of the White Lotus. She grew up with a semi-happy childhood. When she found out she was the Avatar, she reluctantly set out on her journey to learn the other 3 elements. History Early Life Jaya was born to Tana and Ratna in the city of Omashu in 231 AG. Growing up, her father wasn't always at home because of his duty to his kingdom as a soldier. At most, he was around for holidays. Jaya was constantly missing him, but because her mother also missed him dearly, Jaya felt that she had to compensate for the depressing mood in their household by being overly happy and optimistic. Beginning when she was old enough to realize that her father was never around, she started to do anything to get his attention. She tried her very best at everything she did, and worked as hard as she could with everything she attempted to accomplish. When challenged, she never backed down, and when insulted, she fought back, usually violently. As a child, Jaya often threw tantrums as well to get her father's attention. It happened more often when he wasn't around in a futile attempt to bring her father back home. When she was four, she had a special tantrum that set apart from the rest. She shook her entire neighborhood using earthbending. From that, her parents knew she would become a very powerful earthbender and enrolled her in the local dojo. News travelled fast, and the White Lotus heard of the "earthquake" that shook the neighborhood. They visited Jaya's parents and told them they wanted to meet with Jaya and have her take a test. They reluctantly agreed, and when the White Lotus were done speaking with Jaya, they told them that she was the Avatar. While Jaya's father was overjoyed with the news, her mother could have been happier. The White Lotus told them not to tell Jaya she was the Avatar until the age of 16. Until then, the White Lotus would assign her an earthbending teacher specially for her to become the best there is: Bolin, who at the time was 93. Earthbending came very easily to Jaya, and she became close to Bolin during her lessons. When she was 7, she went on one of the delivery cart rides with some of the older kids to prove that she "had guts". When they were going down a steep hill, another cart bumped into them unexpectedly and caused the cart to go haywire and off the rails. Luckily, although the ride was bumpy and they ended up destroying a lot of roofs on the way down, a cabbage cart was there to break their fall. None of them were hurt, but all were scarred for life. Especially Jaya. Since then, she has had a fear of heights. When Jaya was 11, her father died trying to end a riot in Ba Sing Se. Her and her mother were devastated, but as usual, Jaya bottled up her own feelings of grief and sadness to compensate for her mother. Since then, she hasn't allowed herself to be anything but happy. She wants everybody she talks to be happy, so she unintentionally became a push-over. Jaya did what anyone wanted all the time, so long as it didn't upset her mother When Jaya was 13, an older kid talked her into stealing from a nearby fruit stand . Personality happy, optimistic, excitable, playful, fun-loving, clever, rambunctious, hard-working, attention-starved, loves a challenge, can be violent when provoked, stubborn, forgiving, dependent, Abilities Earthbending Firebending Airbending Waterbending Relationships | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}